


Bly viol

by orphan_account



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Time, M/M, Minor Praise Kink, Praise Kink, book!alec, book!magnus, book!verse, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He flattened his hand against Alec’s stomach and ran it under the waistband, fingers twitching at the heat and the softness of his skin and - “Oh, Alexander.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> first and last paragraphs are from CC's extra 'Kissed' but from Magnus's point of view instead  
> title is danish and means something like "embarassed violet" which is a term you use about who like. are excessively shy and reserved. I'm full of irony.  
> anyways tell me if there are any spelling mistakes I just wanted it out of my system

_"I wanted to thank you." He'd said. "For saving my life."_

_Magnus wondered if the universe would ever let him get used to anything in this world, before pulling the rug away under his feet._

 

* * *

 

 

It had been so simple, when he first saw Alec. Something as wonderful and uncomplicated as heat, low in his stomach, that later made him regret that he'd invited all the other Shadowhunter children into his bedroom. Alec was far from simple, of course, a whole little  octopus of compliance and rules, tangled up in itself, but that only made Magnus's intentions that more urgent. Magnus kind of wanted to break him. To unwrap and dissect and conquer every inch of scarred and marked and tattoo'ed skin Alec Lightwood had to offer. He was completely intent on following up on his intentions and he gave as much as he could, worming his way under Alec's skin with glittery winks and innocent touches and every time Alec would light up with red under his skin and cower and Magnus realized belatedly, in several moments of pure self-torture, that _obviously_ the oldest heir of the prestigious Lightwood name was a virgin.

So. There was that. _Interesting._

The first date had been a disaster, naturally.

Magnus thought, much later, that when the high point of a night is your date holding down a violent and terrified teenage werewolf, you ought to maybe assess your life. Simultaneously, he thought, that had only been the second highest point. The true pinnacle had been the kisses in the hallway and inside his loft. Against the wall and on his couch and on his floor - his floor, by the _gods_ \- he'd tasted what Alec really had to offer. Then, Alec kissed like he had something to prove, lips and hands and fingers frantic and erratic against Magnus's skin. He kissed like he was angry or panicking or ridiculously turned on.

Alec was a passionate kisser, Magnus was pleased to find out. And he _liked_ kissing, he liked angling Magnus’s head back and touch his lips with cold fingers, something like fascination in his eyes. He liked backing Magnus against a wall and slide his hands under his shirt, he liked quick kisses that bit at his lips. He was a good kisser, too. It made Magnus a little delirious, to know that Alec hadn’t ‘ _really_ ’ kissed anyone before him. A little proud maybe, but he wasn’t about to admit that to anyone.

After the first date, Alec started coming to his loft more often, late enough for it be classified as sneaking around. Magnus supposed he ought to be offended, but Alec was - he did something to Magnus that felt like breathing in after a long and winded sentence. Alec was something new.

Even having _something_ with someone was something new, someone who shivered when he touched them and sighed under his lips. That was nice.

 

Then there was that matter of course about Alexander being a virgin. That was new, too. That was nice, too.

 

It was barely even two weeks after their first date when Alec had come to him, exceptionally late, looking flustered and pent-up and - happy. Magnus had made them cocktails, White Russian for Alec, sweet and cool, but neither of them had finished. Alec’s lips were red from the night air and he kept glancing at Magnus who didn’t believe in self-restraint anyway.

Somewhere in Magnus’s subconscious, a connection was made, pointing out that this seemed to be a _thing_ for them by now, Alec ending up sprawled over Magnus on his couch. Somewhere else in Magnus’s subconscious, a counter-argument responded that the last few times had been tense and all too frantic to lead anywhere and now - now Alec kissed with a kind of intention that made Magnus want to bury himself inside of the shadowhunter in every way he could find. This was all strictly subconsciously of course, as all Magnus could focus on right now, was the warmth on his thigh and between his legs, very, _very_ deliberately not weighing down.

He had his hands around Alec’s back and shoulders, digging his fingers into the muscles there. With one hand he scratched down Alec’s arm where it was planted next to his hand, feeling the tendons and then tensity in the skin, how it shook underneath his fingers. Magnus appreciated the simple things in life. He circled Alec’s wrist with long fingers.

 

“Doesn’t that make you tired?” He asked, breaking away from the kiss. Alec’s eyes were wild under hooded lids and he was staring at Magnus’s mouth. Several seconds passed before Alec blinked and looked at Magnus’s eyes instead.

 

“Does - does what?”

 

“This.” Magnus tightened his fingers around Alec’s wrist. Alec scoffed and furrowed his brows.

 

“You worry I’m not strong enough?”

 

“You worry I’m gonna break?”

 

Alec had the ability to look composed and offended with kiss-bitten lips and flushed skin, but now the expression broke and he looked appropriately embarrassed. He shook his head, still carrying his entire weight from hands to feet.

 

“It’s not - I just don’t -” When nothing constructive seemed to come out of it, Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s mouth, sweet and warm and wet. Alec sighed into it.

 

“I’m teasing. You can continue your workout for as long as you want.”

 

He entwined his hands in Alec’s hair and didn’t let him respond. With his tongue and flashes of teeth he felt Alec relax again, huffing out barely audible breaths against his mouth. He shifted closer, rocking forward on his hands to deepen the kiss and Magnus allowed himself a satisfied hum, rucking up Alec’s shirt and flattened his hands against the warm skin on his back. Slowly, and more out of a need for comfort than anything else he bent his leg where it lay between Alec’s and felt a sharp intake of breath - Alec’s hips rocked down against his knee and in front of him, blue eyes had gone dark. There was an apology on the tip of his tongue, his head growing colder by the second, declarations of consent screaming in his mind, but Alec just hummed against him and rolled his hips again, breath caught in his throat.

 

“ _Jesus_ , Magnus, I - “

Magnus briefly thought about the cruelty of the universe. Briefly.

“Magnus, can you, I need - “

 

They were kissing again, Alec grinding down and Magnus rocking his leg upward to meet the roll of his hips and Magnus was delirious, the reality of Alec getting himself off on his leg too much to fathom. Alec moaned against his mouth.

 

“Please touch me, I don’t - “

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

 

Somewhere in his subconscious, Magnus had probably once thought that Alec needed to be wooed. He’d looked at his flushed cheeks and hunched-over shoulders and thought that he’d needed to be broken open, slowly, with roses and champagne, but he hadn’t thought of what years of self-denial and sexual repression can do to a person. Alec was tense, in every meaning of the word.

Nipping at his lips, Magnus dragged a flat hand over Alec’s chest and down his stomach, pressing in just to feel the skin jump. He stopped just shy of his belt and Alec’s chest heaved.

 

“You sure, Alexander?”

 

Alec was resting his forehead against his, breath shaky.

 

“Please, I’m so - please.”

 

He pulled at Alec’s thigh and Alec followed, straddling Magnus’s hips properly. Magnus choked on a breath and kissed Alec, hard, with a hand on the back of his neck.

Magnus thought that he ought to slow down and sit up, maybe get comfortable, but Alec was shivering, breathing hotly against his cheek and Magnus had never been a fan of abstinence from anything. He tucked two fingers underneath Alec’s waistband and pulled, pushing up where Alec rolled against his hips - just so tease more sounds out between his lips.

Both of his hands were at Alec’s belt now and he pressed kisses to his mouth, sucked his lower lip in between his teeth as he made quick work of the buckle, making a point out of flinging the belt across the room. Alec laughed despite himself, voice a little squeaky and out of breath.

Magnus wasn’t nervous. He had done this before and he knew what he was doing but - it was hard to blame the shaking in his fingers as he toyed with the elastic band of Alec’s underwear on anything but nerves. That, or he was so turned on he couldn’t still his hands, but who's counting, really.

Alec had tipped his head down and was looking at Magnus’s hands, breath coming in quiet little puffs. Magnus folded his other hand around the back of Alec’s neck again, thumb rubbing circles under his hairline.

 

“Alec?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

He flattened his hand against Alec’s stomach and ran it under the waistband, fingers twitching at the heat and the softness of his skin and -

 

“Oh, Alexander.”

 

It wasn’t that he’d expected anything else, but seeing Alec like this, hard and warm and shaking, made something selfish burn under his skin, red-hot and incredible and a little bit ugly. He pulled Alec’s underwear further down and forced himself to look away, thinking better of it. What he thought to himself was slowly, he spat on his open palm and licked a broad stripe over it before curling it around Alec’s cock.

Alec’s arms buckled under him and they were plastered together.

Magnus’s hands both tightened their grip as he started stroking Alec at a slow pace. Alec moaned under his breath at every stroke, pressing his lips to Magnus’s neck.

 

“I want my-my shirt - “

 

Both their shirts vanished and Magnus barely had half a mind to ensure they ended up somewhere inside the apartment. Alec sighed at the feeling of skin on skin, fucking up into Magnus’s grip and there was nothing self-conscious about him, nothing but wet lips and breathy sounds. Magnus wanted to strip him of inhibitions until he knew _nothing_ of embarrassment.

He pulled a bit at Alec’s hair, just hard enough to raise his head, and pressed their mouths together, open and inviting. He twisted his hand on the upstroke, his touch still light and slow and Alec bit at his lips, hips stuttering foreward.

 

“Tighter?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded, voice caught in a moan when Magnus obliged at once. He had yet to figure out all the things Alec liked to do and every touch to his skin was a study of biological research, filed away and archived. He was still moving slowly, pressing his thumb hard into Alec’s skin and Alec whined.

“Faster?” Magnus asked then and Alec’s teeth clamped down on his earlobe, nodding. Magnus laughed, rocking up his hips.

 

“You want to try saying it yourself?”

 

Alec surprised him by tightening a hand in his hair and cursing, breathing “Faster, _faster_ ” In his ear. Magnus didn’t quite stop moving his hand, but seconds passed before his brain was able to kickstart the movement again, faster this time.

“Yeah, _yes_ .” Alec was shaking apart against him, licking into his mouth and whispering, _oh_ and _God_ and _Magnus_ , and Magnus liked hearing the names of the Angels on Alec’s lips, reveled in the blasphemy of it, but he _loved_ hearing his name

“Gods, you’re so -” He said, angling Alec’s head so they could look properly at each other. Alec’s eyes were wild and barely open, eye lashes fluttering impossibly light. His voice was growing raspy, the sounds coming so quickly it was almost a complete stream of words with no spaces in between. It wouldn’t take much. “ _So pretty_ , you’re so good.” He finished and Alec’s eyes and mouth flew open, his hips stuttering to a halt. Magnus felt warmth and wetness on his stomach and he kept stroking Alec through it, eyes trained on his face as it broke through his climax - tongue curling behind his teeth and eyes open wide, eye brows arched as if he was surprised. Alec was completely silent when he came. Magnus reflected that he'd never been more turned on than that moment. 

He slowed his hand down and magicked away the mess with a twitch of his fingers. Alec was shaking, face pressed to his neck and Magnus drew cooled down fingers over his back, feather-light touches. Moments passed and then -

" _Jesus_."

Magnus sputtered out a laugh as Alec raised himself off of Magnus, looking down on him through hooded eyes. His hair was messy and Magnus drew it away from his sweaty forehead, sweeping it back. Alec leaned into the touch.

"Thank you." He mumbled and Magnus's lips twitched, skin flushing with fondness - of all things. 

"The pleasure was all mine, Alexander." Alec sat up a bit, which transferred the weight to where he was still straddling Magnus's hips and a sudden look of realization coloured his cheeks all over again. 

"Speaking of, I - do you want - should I?" The contrast between how he'd sounded five minutes ago and the the stuttering, blushing mess he currently was, was almost too endearing and Magnus distracted himself from the sentimentality by pressing his thumb against Alec's lower lip.

"Maybe later, Alexander."

Alec smiled at him and ground back, once, punching a low groan out of Magnus's throat.  
  
"Yeah." He said. If Magnus felt proud for a second, no one could hold it against him.  


 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Never kissed anyone?" Magnus had said, eyes narrowing on Alec's face. Alec, who'd looked flushed and uncomfortable for the majority of a quarter, shook his head._

_"No, not a real kiss." And he'd looked so open and honest that something in Magnus's chest squeezed, made his finger tips jitter and reach out - "Come here." - and pull the Lightwood boy close to him, delirious with the self-indulgence of being his first kiss._


End file.
